Beware The Dark Angels,They Will Rot Your Mind
My name is Hope. I have short, hot pink hair that is cut just above my shoulders and I wear red colored contacts. All my life I have been bullied and teased by everyone at school. Every year I suffer through the school year trying hard not to go insane, trying hard not to just end it all with a single bullet to the head. It’s my favorite time of the year summer vacation! Today my neiborhood has its yearly, community garage sale. After five years of digging through mounds of unwanted trinkets I finally figured out which houses sell the best items every year. I stop by my favorite sellers house, who just so happens to be my neibor. Mrs. . . Cake greets me with a smile as I open the creaky gate bordering her perfect lawn. I run up the porch steps to greet her. "Good afternoon, Mrs. . . C"! I say gently hugging her fragile, elderly body. Mrs. . C pulls a notebook out of the pocket of her frilly apron. Being mute, Mrs. . C likes to communicate via paper. She quickly hands me the notebook and points at the sentence she just wrote. Did you hear that Old Man Will is participating in the garage sale this year? ''Her words (well writing) shocked me. Old Man Will NEVER EVER participates in any of the yearly neiborhood events. I thank Mrs. . C and walk to the old mansion down the road. From what I know Mr. Will collects antiques and is constantly selling and buying new ones for his collection. I push open the heavy iron gates, and walk down Mr. . Will's driveway. Many tables have been set up in the garden and on the tables are the most antique items I have ever seen in my life. A small box is on one of the tables. I open the box, the squeaky hinges releasing a loud sound. I almost catch a glimpse of what is inside the box, but before I can see what it is a hand grabs the box from me. I quickly turn around and find Old Man Will standing right behind me. He looks pissed off at me. "DONT EVER COME HERE AGAIN"! He shouts at me making me jump backward, bumping into other table in the process. I look of complete insanity spreads accross his face , leaving me paralised. "You dont know what you have done....you woke her up". He says to me before walking slowly back to his house. I get away from there faster than you can say california. I decide its not the best idea to go look around at the outher people selling items, so I just head back to my house. I run up to my bedroom door and quickly lock the door behind me. I flop down onto my big, king size bed and drift off to sleep. -Dream- ''"YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME"! Screams the voice of a girl. She has long black hair that reaches about 12 inches below her shoulder. Her bangs are cut in a "fringe" style much like the style "scene" girls wear their hair. The tips of her hair are dyed a bright yellow color. Her hair is in beautiful curls that look like they took many hours to accomplish. She is wearing a princess type dress with a hoop skirt that reaches just barley above the ground. She looks like shes going to a ball of some sort. A man is pushing her twords a small pond in the backyard.”JUST LET ME GO TO THE PARTY DAD, BEFORE I CALL THE COPS”! I step closer , so I can get a better look. This man looks like a much younger version of Old Man Will. He is holding a knife to the girls back as he pushes her twords the pond. At this point the girl is a sobbing mess, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. The younger Mr Will clasps a hand over her mouth and lifts the knife up to her left eye.”I cant take your insanity anyomore”! He yells at her ,than as quick as you can blink he takes the knife and stabs it right through her eye, letting the knife sink all the way into her head. She collapses to the ground, a pool of blood forming around her motionless body. Mr . Will goes inside the house and than soon returns with the small box that I had been about to open earlier. He reaches down twords the girl and rips two necklaces off her neck. The necklaces both have a simple silver chain, and instead of a charm at the end there is a beautiful antique keys with a gem encrusted handles. Mr . Will puts the key necklaces inside the box, than throws the girl into the pond. He places the keys inside the box, setting them gently next to her each outher. Mr . Will's eyes suddenly go wide and he starts laughing like a maniac. He collapses on the ground and continues laughing. I hear my name off in the distance. I spin around and see the face of the girl standing right behind me. -Reality- I wake up, screaming my head off. My Mother rushes into the room. And starts to hug me. "There, there angel its ok". She says patting my back lightly. Soon my sobs are redused to minor sniffles. My Mother is silent for a little bit before breaking the scilence. "Hope, its your birthday today"! She say happily. I cant beleive it! I almost forgot my own birthday. I make my way down the hallway. I make a shap turn to head down the stairs. I scream louder than I had before. At the end of the stairs the girl from my dream is standing right there smiling up at me. The eye that doesnt have a knife stuck in it is the color yellow. Her entire eye is bright yellow, the same color as the tips of her hair. Shes soaking wet and drops of murky water are dripping on the floor. The girl slowly walks up the stairs, gripping the railing so hard I can see her knukles turning white. She arrives at the top of the stairs and smiles at me. "Happy 16th birthday, Hope". She says to me, than suddenly vanishes. I faint suddenly, falling down the stairs in the proccess. -The Inbetween- I wake up in a old fashioned bedroom, surrounded by old antiques and odd items. The girl is sitting in a chair, in the far corner of the room. She sits there silently watching over me, her yellow eye looking straight into my eyes. "Whats your name"? I ask her, sitting up in the large bed. "'My name is Desire". She tells me as she slowly stands up. "Where am I"? I ask her, as she sits down at the edge of the bed. "Your in the realm called "Inbetween". She informs me, her voice maintaining the same tone as she speaks. I get ready to ask what the Inbetween is but she awnsers my question before I can start to speak. "Hope, when you fell down the stairs you snapped your neck and died". I just stare at her for a second before she continues. "The Inbetween is a place where those of us who died suddenly can go and decide if they want to haunt the earth as a ghost, or simply go to heaven or hell". I stare blankly at her still trying to process the fact that im dead. She pulls me off the bed and drags me to a mirror in the corner of the room. My neck is at a unatural angle, and my cheek has a long, deep cut accross it. "Wow.....I look horrible". I say to Desire turning to face her. "Please, your broken neck could of looked ten times as worse if you had landed diferntly". I start to walk over to the door in the cornor of the room but Desire stops me. "Awnser this question, do you want to haunt the people who were horrible to you or do you want to go live in heaven where no one you know is there"? 'I stand there shocked, I cant beleive she knows that I was being bullied! "Take me to the mortal world". I tell her, she than grabs my wrist and leads me through the door. -Earth- Me and Desire appear at the front door of Old Man Wills house. I just stand there confused. "Before we go anywhere, can you help me Hope"? She asks me. "Yes what do you need my help with"? I ask, happily smiling and thinking about the revenge im going to soon get on my bullies. "'I need you to get that box I saw you about to open before Will stopped you".I nod my head slowly. I reach to open the front door but my hand passes right through it. I step through the door and start looking for the box. Eventually I come accross a door with a padlock on it. I walk through the door and once I step inside the dark room. I see the box sitting on the table and reach out to grab it. My hand passes right through. I think really hard, imagineing my hands holding the box firmly in both of my hands. I try again and this time to my surprise I can actually hold the box! The box becomes transparent and I now notice that I can see right through myself. I pass through the walls and run outside to where Desire is. I hand her the box and she smiles wide. She opens the box and hands me the key that was Mr . Wills. "Now we have matching friend necklaces"! She says happily skipping around with her necklace now around her neck. I put my necklace on and as soon as I do I hear strange laughing. At first I think its Desire but I soon realise that its not her laughing its me. I look up at her shocked to see that she has black angel wings behind her back. I turn around and see I have a pair of wings just like hers. She starts laughing with me. "In life I was a wicken so I cursed the necklaces so that I can be with someone when I die for as long as I want"! 'My brain is taking over by insanity. ''Desire LIED to me, I thought we were friends. My thoughts are spinning in my head but one clear thought stands out more than the outhers. ''Murder.....MURDER! I stop laughing and start shaking violently. I now notice that Desire is holding a knife out twords me. "'Well Hope, what are you going to do now"? '''She asks me as she places a knife in my hand. " I-I think i-im going to go k-kill someone". I say as violent laughs flow from my throaght. “W-what - Three Weeks Later - BREAKING NEWS. Anouther victom is found insane and severly wounded in the Shadow Valley neiborhood area. The victom Mrs.Cake , a 67 year old mute whomen told reporters that she saw two dark angels outside her door. She than, was "attacked" by the one with the crooked head while the yellow eyed angel put a key nacklace around the whomens neck. Mrs . Cake also told the reporters that once the key necklace was on her she immediately wanted to murder somebody. Mrs . Cake is now being kept in a asylem where she will spend the rest of her life. All people who live in the Shadow Valley area are advised to stay indoors for as long as the attacks keep occuring. -2 Weeks After News Report - Every day Desire teaches me spells. And everyday we use the spells to make someone go insane. Desire told me soon after we drove Mrs.Cake into insanity ,that she cursed the necklaces because she knew she had not a lot of time before her father (Mr.Will) became more insane than he already had been, and she also knew that she had limited time before he would kill her. After she died she learned that her father had been the one that had murdered her mother and than Desire finally snapped. Soon after she went insane she tried to get revenge on her Mom but was too afraid of her Dad to go inside her old house. We started to kill off random neibors starting with the ones we hated the most than finally killed her father. We killed off the rest of the people in town and now were travaling across the world killing….everyone until we turn them all into things like us. All I want is to fill the world with our perfect dark angels, and make everyone as insane as me and Desire are. I cant stop causing bloodshed every day I love waking up and going off to do some killing. I love watching as childrens eyes get wide right before I smash there head in. I love it when someone screams when I stab right through their heart. I wrote this so all of you will know….know that soon you get to be just like me….a perfect angel. Beware….the dark angels…..we WILL rot your mind. -A Boy Named Drake- My name is Drake, I had just finished reading a story about two insane angels. The author thought she could scare me into thinking that SHE was a angel, and that the world will be taken over by “dark angels”. I chuckle, what a lame story I thought but imedietly took it back. What if they are real? They might not like me for thinking like this. I powered off my computer and went to sleep. I am awoken in the middle of the night by a loud sound. I hear a scratching sound on the window. I look over ,but nothing is there. I lay back down, thinking its probably just the tree outside my window. I try to picture myself in a “happy place” I invision myself living in a video game.I try to pretend im living in the Mario World but I cant stop thinking about the sound. Im about to drift back to sleep but before I can I hear another scratch, this time much louder. I look at the window again. Scratched on the window I can barley make out the words, ''We warned you. I hide under my blankets for the rest of the night.Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. I wake up in the morning and the words are gone, just like I thought they would be. I walk downstairs and the TV is turned onto the news channel. I figured that my Dad let it on on accsident while he was getting ready to go to work. In the back of my mind a thought lurks. What if it’s the angels who scratched the window? I slap my own face. Now im starting to get paranoid. I shut all the doors in the house and lock myself in the bathroom. I check to make sure that the window in there is locked as well, and decide to take a shower. I climb into the shower and turn on the water. The warm water is crystal clear and soaks into my shaggy blonde hair and runs down my face, almost getting in my hazel colored eyes. I reach to turn the water turn the water off but as soon as my hand touches the foset red thick liquid pours from the shower head. I gasp accsidently tasting the strange liquid. Blood…..its blood. I jump out of the shower and change back into the clothes I was wearing earlier. I run out of the bathroom, down the hall, and out into the street. I run for ten minutes, knocking over trash cans and stepping on the crunchy fall leafs. I slow down and start walking to the local park. I arrive and immedeitly notice two girls crying beneath a weeping willow tree. I run over to them to see whats the matter. “Ummm…..are you guys ok, do you need anything”? I ask them, not knowing what else to say to them. The girl with short pink hair looks up at me with her startling red eyes. I now notice her neck is twisted in a weird position and her cheek has a deep cut. She smiles at me and I cant help thinking she looks like how Hope, one of the dark angels was described in the story. I back away a bit as the second girl lifts her head to look at me. The second girl looks up at me and smiles also. That’s not what surprised me though. What surprised me is that she had a knife sticking out of her right eye and her left eye was completely yellow. I let out a gasp as I started to back away. “Drrraaaakkkee, don’t you want to play with us”? The girl who resembles Desire says almost singing as her voice rings out across the park. “N-no”. I studder noticing them walking closer to me. Desire links arms with me and so does Hope. I start shaking violently. I notice Hope grab a key necklace much like theirs put out her dress pocket. She hands one end of the chain to Desire and together they clasp the necklace around my neck. Thought of death and murder flood my mind. They release my arms and I fall to my knees.”Drake, now you can be with us FOREVER”! Hope says as she takes a knife out of her boot. I grab my head screaming as Hope took a knife and stabbed it into my heart. I let out one last breath before I finally die.I cant believe I let them put the necklace on me. I cant believe that now im one of them. I cant believe that now I can never leave their side. Now that they made me immortal along with the rest of their victoms I have to stay with them…forever. My mind is as rotten as theirs now and the constant thought of murder crosses my mind every minute. This is my message for those who don’t believe in them, run….run for your lives. Or else they WILL rot your minds. They will kill you and turn you dark. They will, they will, they will. Beware the dark angels. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Wall of Text